The present disclosure relates to an image reading device.
In some image reading devices, an image reading portion including a contact image sensor irradiates light on a reading object, and reads an image based on light reflected from the reading object. In this type of image reading devices, there is known an image reading device that reads an image from a document sheet that is being moved in a state where it is in contact with an upper surface of a contact member.
Meanwhile, in a case where a document sheet is moved in a state where the document sheet is in contact with the upper surface of the contact member, the upper surface of the contact member is electrically charged by friction. There is known an image reading device provided with a charge removal means that removes electric charges generated by frictional charging. In the charge removal means, for example, conductive tape is stuck on the upper surface of the contact member, and the electric charges are removed by grounding the conductive tape.